londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds but DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2013 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here. Friday 6th May 2016 *Barking Bay: 2 Egyptian Geese, 82 Shelduck, 8 Oystercatcher, 7 Ringed Plover, 3 Little Ringed Plover E, 2 Grey Plover E, 3 Knot, 5 Dunlin, 2 Greenshank, 6 Common Sandpiper, 6 Whimbrel (4 on mudflats & 2E), 3 Snipe, 1 Mediterranean Gull 2cy, 3 Yellow-legged Gull, c60 Common Tern, 1 Cuckoo, 13 singing Skylark, 4 Swallow E, 1 Yellow Wagtail, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 9 Reed Warbler, 4 Sedge Warbler (Nick Senior) *Brent Cross Shopping Centre: Little Egret flying E up River Brent oblivious to masses of people, traffic, many buses (Andrew Verrall) *Brent Reservoir: Little Ringed Plover, Kingfisher, 3 Common Tern, (Stephen Branley); pm Little Ringed Plover, Common Sandpiper, Reed Warblers both hides, Orange Tip, Holly Blue and 2 Speckled Wood (Andrew Verrall) *Crayford Marshes: Shelduck, 2 Little Egret, 2 Common Buzzard plus another looking a bit different, Kestrel, Peregrine, 2 Little Ringed Plover, Lapwing, 3 Common Sandpiper, Whimbrel, Cuckoo, Swift, Green Woodpecker, 8+ Skylark, 2+ Swallow, 10+ House Martin, Meadow Pipit, c10 Pied Wagtail, 5+ Blackcap, c20 Whitethroat, Lesser Whitethroat, Sedge Warbler, 6+ Cetti's Warbler, 10+ Reed Warbler, Chiffchaff, Jay, Corn Bunting (Ian Stewart) *Dartford Marshes: 11 Ringed Plover at River Darent mouth - viewed from Purfleet (Fraser Simpson) *East India Dock Basin: 4 Shelduck, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 4 Blackcap, Garden warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Sedge Warbler, 4 Reed Warbler (Nick Senior) *Eaton Park Road, N13: Common Buzzard flew NW at rooftop height pursued by 4 Carrion Crows at 16:22 (Katy McGilvray) *Foots Cray: 3 m Common Whitethroats singing and displaying in Foots Cray Meadows. 1 Barn Swallow about stables along Parsonage Lane. Common Buzzard high over Chalk Wood. 20 Common Swifts spiralling high over Foots Cray (Patrick English) *Ingrebourne Valley: Cuckoo, Wood Sandpiper, Liitle Egret, Lesser Whitethroat, 10 Common Whitethroat, 8 Chiffchaff, 3 Lapwing (Jon Agar) *Islington Ecology Center: 2 Swift, singing Blackcap & Lesser Whitethroat (Conrad Ellam) *Lamorbey Park: Spotted Flycatcher feeding from trees on private side of lake, Whitethroat, Blackcap, Chiffchaff, Sparrowhawk (Ian Stewart) *Leatherhead, Common Meadow: 1 Common Whitethroat, 8 Blackcap, 4 Chiffchaff (Neil Batten) *Limehouse E14: 4 Common Sandpiper 08.30 (Paul Hyland) *London Wetland Centre: many Blackcap, 1 Common Sandpiper, 2 Common Tern, 2 Dunlin, 1 Garden Warbler, 1 Little Ringed Plover, 6 Redshank, pair Shelduck, 2 Stock Dove, several Swift, 2 terrapins - presumed to be red-eared and yellow-bellied sliders (Mat Hare) *Otford: Oriental Turtle Dove in garden on The Old Walk viewable from The Butts TN14 5PR *Putney, Huntingfield Road SW15: 2 Red Kite @ 13.10, 4 Buzzard, Peregrine, 2 Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 40 Swift, 2 Sand Martin, House Martin, 3 Swallow, Linnet NE (J.Wilczur, R.Kaye) *Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue); Grey Plover over calling at 00.01, site and Sidcup first (Ian Stewart) *Staines Reservoirs: Black Tern (see pics from today on Twitter) *Teddington: Sandpiper (I assume Common) flying around Thames by Stevens Ait 11:00. Sparrowhawk circling above Normansfield Avenue 12:30 (Mike Foster) *Thames Barrier Park: early aft; 3 Ringed Plover, 1 Black Tern lingering, 4 Common Tern, 1 Spotted Flycatcher, 1 Willow Warbler, 25 House Sparrow (Nick Senior) *Tooting Bec Common: 1 Garden Warbler (in bushes behind playground) (Nick Moll) *Tottenham Marshes: Grasshopper Warbler, Willow Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, singing Cetti's Warbler, Reed Warbler, 18 Common Whitethroat, 14 Blackcap (Stuart Fisher) *Town Park, Enfield: Garden Warbler Carr's Basin - superb views ! (Robert Callf) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 3 Black Tern on East Warwick then flew high over to No. 4 - 12.20pm, Fem Peregrine on Pylon, Fem Sparrowhawk over Railway Line, Usual Warblers including 1 Cetti's Warbler (Davey Leach) *Wanstead Flats: 2 Shelduck east over Alex, 5 Pochard, Garden Warbler, 2 Willow Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, 10 + Whitethroat, Linnet, singing Reed Bunting, 2 Hobby tag-teaming a Swift (don't fancy it's chances), 8 House Martin, Saand Martin, 2 Swallow, 5 Swift, 2 Kestrel, Yellow Wagtail, 5 Meadow Pipit, 3 Skylark (Wanstead Birders) *Wanstead Park: Cetti's re-located to the Roding, 4 Little Egret, Common Kingfisher and a report of a "partridge" north at new allotments (Bob Vaughan) Thursday 5th May 2016 *Alexandra Park: Ring Ouzel flushed from ditch at south side of cricket pitch at 0845 (James Palmer) Common Sandpiper on reservoir. Whitethroat singing on east side of cricket pitch (Brian Milligan) *Brayside Farm, Enfield: Sand Martin E 1649 (Robert Callf) *Brixton: 1 Swift (Michael Mac). *Bentley Priory: Hobby, (1) Common Whitethroat. Must be the slowest spring passage on record, almost nothing about (Richard Francis). *Blythe Hill Fields: Red Kite, heading slowly south, 10+ Swifts, Swallow 1115am (Andrew Birks) *Brent Reservoir: 2 Little Ringed Plover, Snipe, 8 Common Tern, 3 singing Garden Warblers (Andrew Self); 23 Common Tern at dam end mid-afternoon, singing Common Whitethroat nr North Hide, no Teal seen on north Marsh today - must have all gone, pair Pochard N Marsh, singing Reed Warbler North Marsh (Bill Haines). *Bushy Park: 2 Green Woodpecker, Reed Bunting, 2 Shelduck, 2 Swallow (flying west) (Ian R Watson) *Crystal Palace Park: f Wheatear on stonework opposite path down from bus station at 1635, feeding happily on grass in fenced off area - first for the site and for my local patch (Martin Stevens). *Dartford Marshes: Short-eared Owl at 0730, Whimbrel on river, viewed form Purfleet (Fraser Simpson) *Dulwich: m Wheatear on Alleyn's playing fields, first local swifts over (Tom Smith) *East Barnet, EN4: Swifts screaming near Library - Swift Box installed on rear of building in 2015. Also Goldcrest calling (Bob Husband) Is that a corporal work of mercy, Bob? *Gallions Reach: Cuckoo, Common Buzzard (KJMcmanus) *Greenwich Ecology Park: Little Grebe pair, 8 Common Tern, Blackcap, Whitethroat pair, 3 Reed Warbler, Sedge Warbler (John Bushell). *Hyde Park and Kensington Gardens: Reed Warbler singing in reeds next to Diana fountain, also 2 Swift, 4 House Martin there (James Hudson) *North Finchley: 4 Swifts over (John Colmans) *Greenford UB6: c20 Swifts high east over garden 1325 (Martin Smith) *Islington Ecology Center: 4 Swift, singing Blackcap & Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) *Leatherhead: 32 Common Swift circling above train station at 18:15 (Neil Batten) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Common Sandpiper, 1m 1f Shelduck, 2 Little Ringed Plover displaying and scraping, Buzzard over high N at 11.45, 1f Sparrowhawk same direction, 16 Swift high over Reservoir lagoon, 1 Swallow, usual warblers (Martin Honey) *Otford: ORIENTAL TURTLE DOVE (meena) still N of Sevenoaks on S side of Otford in tree on The Old Walk viewed from The Butts early am TN14 5PR *Pinner (HA5): male Tawny Owl'' heard (albeit distantly) at 0255 - I almost smiled; later, Common Buzzard over, Swallow north-east, 5 Swift, 5 Goldfinch & singing Goldcrest (Jon Ridge) *Ruislip Lido: 3 Little Ringed Plover, 2 Common Tern (Dan Pinkham) *Putney, Huntingfield Road, SW15: '''5 Barnacle Goose '''high E 0845, hesitant, searching for a route, 2 Hobby N, Peregrine, 2 Buzzard S, 5 Collared Dove NW, 12 Swift, Swallow N, Linnet SE (R.Kaye, J.Wilczur) *Richmond Park: m Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Hobby - pen ponds area (J.Few, B.Murray per JW) *St James's Park: male Common Whitethroat still at the shrubs and trees west of the bridge, north side (Frank Nugent). *Scadbury Park: Pheasant, pair Moorhen with 2+ chicks, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Swallow, 2 Grey Wagtail, 20+ Blackcap, 9 Whitethroat, Lesser Whitethroat, 10+ Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, Nuthatch, Treecreeper; also Common Buzzard seen from N of park along A20 13.10 (Ian Stewart) *Smithfield area: Black Redstart calling(Francis Tusa) *Staines Reservoirs: 6 '''Black Terns' on S basin prior to 0900 (Ken Purdey per FJM); Black Terns still present also on N basin until at least 1209; still present 1435; 1 Ringed Plover, 1 Dunlin, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 1 Greenshank flew over KG VI res late am (Franko J Maroevic) *Strayfield Road, EN2: 4 Pied Wagtail pr and two juveniles (Robert Callf) *Tooting Commons: (Bedford Woods) Garden Warbler, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Swift, Stock Dove, 2 Jackdaw (Phil Bull) *Totteridge Valley: singing Garden Warbler, singing Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Swallow N, pair Bullfinch, 15 singing Whitethroat plus good numbers of Chiffchaff and Blackcap, 3 Kestrel incl a pair, Common Buzzard, pair Coot still at Darlands, butterflies included a Painted Lady, also a Muntjac (John Colmans); 2 Lapwings, singing Goldcrests, Pheasants, (Simon Worsfold) *Walthamstow: 3 Swift screaming low over Higham Hill Road at 0815 (Andrew McCafferty) *Wanstead Flats: Short-eared Owl SW over Forest Gate, Garden Warbler, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 10+ Common Whitethroat, Willow Warbler, 3 Meadow Pipit, 4 Skylark, Reed Bunting, Linnet, 7 Pochard, 4 Tufted Duck, 3 Little Grebe, Little Egret, 3 Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 3 Swallow, up to 6 House Martin, 5 Swift (Nick Croft/Tim Harris) *Wanstead Park: 2 Little Egret, 30+ Swift, 2 Swallow, 10+ Common Whitethroat, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft) *Wimbledon Common: 3 Common Sandpipers feeding on the north shore of Kingsmere (David Wills). Wednesday 4th May 2016 *Barn Elms, SW13: Buzzard over, Cetti's Warbler singing by pond (J.Wilczur) *Beddington Farmlands: 2 Red Kite, 6 Common Buzzard, 1 Hobby, 1 Common Sandpiper, 1 Little Ringed Plover (yesterday evening 2 Wheatear, 30+ Swift) (Peter Alfrey, BFBG pics here http://peteralfreybirdingnotebook.blogspot.co.uk/) *Brent Reservoir: 3 Little Ringed Plover (until c0800), Dunlin, 5 Common Tern including 2 pairs displaying on rafts (Andrew Haynes). *Clapham Common: 2 Swift through (Michael Mac). *Cranford Park: Wryneck heard only 1400 (C.Smart) *East India Dock Basin: 5 Shelduck, 2 Teal, 2 Oystercatchers E, pr Little Ringed Plovers, 5 Common Terns, 1 Swallow N, 3 Wheatear on island then pushed by LRPs to nearby wasteground, 1 Garden Warbler, 5 Blackcap, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Reed Warblers, 1 Sedge Warbler, 1 Willow Warbler, 2 Linnets (Nick Senior) *Finsbury Park: local Swifts returned this morning (George Sawtell) *Greenwich Ecology Park: Little Grebe pair, 8 Common Tern, 2 Sand Martin, Blackcap, 3 Whitethroat, 2 Reed Warbler, Chiffchaff (John Bushell) *Home Park, Long Water: 2 Wheatear m f, 1 Stonechat, 1 Meadow Pipit, several Skylarks (Nigel Jackman) *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: Wood Warbler, Spotted Flycatcher (Des McKenzie via Twitter) *Island Barn Reservoir: 0700 2 BLACK-WINGED STILT (not present 0730) (Dave Harris via Twitter). Stilts reported again 1500, 1712, 1808, 2015 (Birdguides) *Leatherhead, Common Meadow: 1 female Wheatear, 2 Little Egret, 3 Common Buzzard, 2 Common Whitethroat, 7 Blackcap, 4 Chiffchaff (Neil Batten) *Limehouse E14: Oystercatcher east 0935 (Paul Hyland) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Whinchat m f, 1f Wheatear, 1 Little Ringed Plover, 1 Common Snipe, 1 Common Sandpiper, several Swift, 1 Swallow, lots of House Martin & Sand Martin, 6 Redshank, 2 terrapin (red-eared and yellow-bellied sliders), plenty of Reed Warblers and Sedge Warblers, Blackcap, Chiffchaff, Willow and Cetti's Warblers (Martin Honey); 1m Black Redstart reported near Peacock hide but not relocated (BirdGuides) *Middlesex Filter Beds: 1 Spotted Flycatcher, 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 Reed Warbler, several Blackcaps and Whitethroats (Toni Piccolo) *Northolt/Ruislip: 28 Swift, Buzzard towards RAF Northolt (Deiniol Owen) *Otford: 16:10 ORIENTAL TURTLE DOVE (Western, race meena) ex Rufous (Birdguides) * Parkland Walk, N4: singing Garden Warbler, 2 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff (Harringay Birder) * Pinner (HA5): Sparrowhawk mobbed by Carrion Crows, House Martin north-west, 11 Swift, singing Goldcrest, Pied Wagtail & 4 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge). *Putney SW15: 3 Little Egret flew S along Roehampton Lane (J.Wilczur) *Rainham Marshes: Whimbrel at Aveley Bay, Whimbrel at Coldharbour Point, Whimbrel at concrete barges, Cuckoo at concrete barges, Cuckoo at Rainham West (Fraser Simpson) *Regent's Park: 2 Little Egret, 2 Whimbrel, Common Sandpiper, Cuckoo, Spotted Flycatcher (Twitter) *Richmond Park: 3 Whinchat (S.Read, F.Maroevic); f Wheatear - Greenland type, Linnet over (J.Wilczur); Lesser Whitethroat (M.Lewis) *Roxbourne Park/Field End Rec: Lesser Whitethroat, Willow Warbler, Chiffchaff (Tim Rymer) *Ruxley GPs (permit only): 3 Mute Swan, 4 Greylag, c30 Tufted Duck, 2+ Great Crested Grebe, Common Buzzard, Water Rail, 5+ Swift, pair Kingfisher, Green Woodpecker, 2 Swallow, House Martin, Grey Wagtail, 1+ Garden Warbler, 15+ Blackcap, 8 Whitethroat, Cetti's Warbler, 7+ Reed Warbler, 5+ Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, 2+ Bullfinch (Ian Stewart) *South Norwood CP: Whinchat '''(R D Weller) *Staines Reservoir: 6 Shelduck, 4 Ringed Plover, 11 Great Crested Grebe, 1 Greylag Goose, 1 Heron, 3 Swallow, 2 Swift (Thomas Gibson); 1 '''Little Tern 8.00 PM (Gordon Shaw) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: Common Sandpiper, Garden Warbler, Coal Tit, 3 Shelduck, few Swift, 10+ Reed Warbler, 2 Grey Wagtail, 2 Sedge Warbler, c5 Cetti's Warblers (Chris Farthing) *Tolworth: 6 Swift, first sighting away from water this year (Mat Hare) *Tooting Common: Pond area Green Woodpecker, f Kestrel, Grey Heron, Jackdaw (Phil Bull) *Upminster: 1515 Honey Buzzard '''(Birdguides) *Wanstead Flats: f '''Whinchat still, Cetti's Warbler called once (Alex), Reed Warbler, Garden Warbler, Willow Warbler, 4 Lesser Whitethroat, 10+ Whitethroat, 5 Swift, 4 House Martin, pr Reed Bunting, Linnet, 2 singing Meadow Pipit, 3 Skylark, 3 Kestrel, pr of Sparrowhawk, 2 Pochard, 3 Little Grebe, 5+ Green Hairstreak (Nick Croft/Peter Brinton) *Wanstead Park: Spotted Flycatcher (between Shoulder of Mutton and Heronry–showing well), singing Garden Warbler, 10+ Whitethroat, Lesser Whitethroat, Redpoll, 2 Little Egret, Kingfisher, Great Crested Grebe with one young, 20+ Swift, Nuthatch, Painted Lady (Nick Croft) *West Harrow: first Swift of the year back on site 1915 - four days earlier than 2015, but four days later than my earliest local record (30th April 2012) (Alex Massey) - The earliest London record appears to be 20th March in 2010, an unthinkably early record ''(JR). *Woodford Green: Blackcap in my garden ivy (second appearance this week) (Steve Howey) '''Tuesday 3rd May 2016' *Barnes Cray (Stanham Marshes): Great Spotted Woodpecker drumming, 4+ Blackcap, Whitethroat, 3 Cetti's Warbler, 2 Reed Warbler, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, Reed Bunting (Ian Stewart) *Brent Reservoir: 2 Dunlin, 2 Snipe, 5 Little Ringed Plover, Common Sandpiper (Brent Birders) *Brookmill Park: Sparrowhawk, 2 singing Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) *Camden: Red Kite '''drifting slowly NW over Camden Road NW1 at 17:40 (Frank Nugent). *Chelsea Wharf: pr Gadwall (Michael Mac). *Crayford Marshes: '''Whinchat along path round landfill, seen from Dartford side of Darent (Ian Stewart) *Colliers Wood (River Wandle): 1 Lesser Whitethroat singing at the Pumping Station, 1 Goldcrest towards Plough Lane, 1 Green Woodpecker (Keith Bates) *Dalston: 2 Swift. Swift arrival dates: 3 May (2016), 4 May (2015), 5 May (2014), 7 May (2013), 6 May (2012) (Jon Agar) (I noted 5 over Graham Road on 1 May, FWIW - Matthew Cunningham) *Dartford Marshes: pair Gadwall, Great Crested Grebe, 2 Little Egret, Lapwing, Common Sandpiper, Redshank, Black-tailed Godwit (sumplum), 3 Whimbrel, 1S Yellow-legged Gull, Cuckoo, 20+ Swift, 4+ Swallow, 20+ House Martin, 2+ Blackcap, 10+ Whitethroat, Sedge Warbler, 5+ Cetti's Warbler, 5+ Reed Warbler, 4+ Chiffchaff, 3+ Corn Bunting (Ian Stewart) *Elephant & Castle: 3 Swallow north near BP garage on New Kent Road at 7am (Richard Bonser) *Enfield Chase: 5 Red Kite together 12:45 (Robert Callf) *Foots Cray Meadows: pair Mute Swan, 4 Tufted Duck, 4+ House Martin, Grey Wagtail, 10+ Blackcap, 4 Whitethroat, Chiffchaff, Linnet, 3 Bullfinch (Ian Stewart) *Greenwich: Lesser Whitethroat singing Greenwich High Road, opposite Greenwich Station (Joe Beale) *Greenwich Park: 1 Swallow north, 10 Swift circling high up (Mike Paice) *Hampstead Heath: Red Kite over Parliament Hill at 0900. C.Buzzard and Peregrine over Kenwood House mid morning. Also 10 Swifts and 5 Swallows through (Pete Mantle) *Hounslow Heath: pair Redstart by enclosure (Jim Fell) *Leatherhead, Common Meadow: 1 Little Egret, 2 Kingfisher, 1 Grey Heron, 1 Goldcrest, 3 Common Whitethroat, 6 Black cap, 5 Chiffchaff, 2 Swallow, 1 Pied Wagtail (Neil Batten) *London Zoo: Lesser Whitethroat singing by Regent's Canal at 13.10 (Colin Brooks) *New Covent Garden Market: 5 Swallows west (Michael Mac) *Northolt: f Sparrowhawk in my garden, 3 Swallow & 1 Swift overhead (Deiniol Owen) *North Finchley: 20.25 2 Swift, first local birds and five days earlier than 2015 (John Colmans) *Otford: ORIENTAL TURTLE DOVE (Western, race meena) ex Rufous, see yesterday times updates. Oriental Turtle Dove still Otford (near Sevenoaks) in back gardens of street names Old Walk/The Butts (Twitter); seen 05:25, 07:31 (BirdGuides) *Oxleas Wood: Mistle Thrush, Song Thrush, Nuthatch, Firecrest, male Kestrel, Chiffchaff, Blackcap (m/fm), Stock Dove, Swallow, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Coal Tit, Goldfinch, Chaffinch (Ron Turner) *Pinner (HA5): Common Buzzard over, 7 Swallow through west, 5 Swift, 7 Goldfinch, singing Goldcrest, Pied Wagtail & 3 Long-tailed Tit (Jon Ridge). *Rainham Marshes: f Redstart Aveley Bay buddleias, Whimbrel Coldharbour Point, 3 Wheatear Aveley Bay, 70 Swift (Fraser Simpson); 6 Little Egret, 2 Common Buzzard, 2 Marsh Harrier, 4 Hobby from Serin Mound, 1 female Peregrine, 1 Sanderling, 33 Dunlin, 2 Greenshank, 8 Whimbrel, c.40 Common Tern, c180 Swift lingering & light passage W, 13 Wheatear (just 2 males), 1 male Stonechat (Nick Senior) 9 Wheatear (5m), 4 Greenshank, 8+ Lapwing chicks on Ouzel Field plus 2 more on marsh. 1 male Whinchat, 2 singing Grasshopper Warbler, one showing very well, 2 Black tailed Godwit, 2 Arctic Tern upriver with c40 Commons at around 1430, Cuckoo (Matt Palmer) *Rainham: Lesser Whitethroat and Chiffchaff singing at the railway station (Fraser Simpson) *Regents Park: Reed Warbler singing near Boathouse Cafe by the lake at 13.40 (Colin Brooks); 2 by area 2 at 19:00 also 2 Swallows N (Sam Jones) *Roxbourne Park/Field End Rec: Willow Warbler, Common Whitethroat (Tim Rymer) *Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Dunlin N calling 23.10, site and Sidcup first for me, 2 Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Peregrine, 4 Swift, Swallow, 3+ House Martin, Goldcrest (Ian Stewart) - the Dunlin is a superb record ''(JR). ''It did me the favour of calling 7 or 8 times, once directly overhead. I've had several wader species over at night but this is my first this year (IS) *Stockley park Hayes: Lesser whitethroat (Jim Fell) *Rammey marsh: 2 Short-eared Owl 1752hrs (Neville Smith). *Sutcliffe Park: 6 Greylag Geese+ 1 Hybrid, 2 Sparrowhawk, Blackcap, 2 Sedge Warbler, 4 Reed Warbler, 6 Swift over, Song Thrush, Mistle Thrush, Yellowhammer briefly calling(1st for site) (P Kite). *South Kensington: Natural History Museum wildlife garden: 1 Common Whitethroat feeding (likely 1st record, I'm told), male Kestrel, pair Blackcap (territory) (Joe Beale) *Tottenham Marshes (Southern end - 13.00 - 13.30) : Hobby drifting over Lockwood, Garden Warbler in Allotment Hedge, Singing Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Singing Sedge Warblers (Pr. seen mating), M Kestrel hunting over Allotment, AT least 6 Whitethroats holding territory, Weasel ran across Cycle Path (Davey Leach). *Totteridge Valley: f Whinchat '''in `owl' field, Lapwing, 3 Swift, 2 Swallow, 3 Common Buzzard, Kestrel, 3 Coot still, good numbers of singing Chiffchaff, Blackcap and Whitethroat; also 2 m Orange-Tips (John Colmans) *Wanstead Flats: Common Sandpiper, Cetti's Warbler, Sedge Warbler (all on Alex), Garden Warbler, 4 Lesser Whitethroat, 16+ Whitethroat, Willow (Chiff) Warbler, 20 + Swallow, 3 House Martin, 20 + Swift, 2 Meadow Pipit, 5 Skylark, 3 Kestrel, 3 Reed Bunting, Linnet3 Pochard, 4 Tufted Duck, 3 Little Grebe (Nick Croft/Bob Vaughan/Peter Brinton) *Wanstead Park: Little Egret (Bob Vaughan) '''Monday 2nd May 2016 *Bow, Fish Island (E3): Black Redstart singing on rooftops (Jan Dobbie) *Brent Reservoir : Dunlin from Main hide, 100+ Swift, 16+ Common Tern, 3 Little Ringed Plover, 2 Common Sandpiper (Oliver Simms) *Fairlop Waters: Wheatear (male), Kestrel, 3-4 Skylarks, 2+ Linnets, 20+ Swifts, 2 Sand Martins, half a dozen House Martins, 3+ Swallows, 4 Green Woodpeckers, Egyptian Goose, Little Grebe, Gadwall, half a dozen Whitethroats, 2 LBB Gulls, Jay, Meadow Pipit (Neil Twyford, Mike Messenger and Alan Hobson). *Fisher's Green: 3-4 Nightingales, but sundued because of the chill; Cuckoo, 3-4 Garden Warbler, 2-3 Lesser Whitethroat (Francis Tusa) *Gallions Reach: 3 Common Sandpipers, 10 Common Terns 13.30 (Peter Hart) *Greenwich Ecology Park: Little Grebe pair, 10 Common Tern, House Martin, 2 Sand Martin, 2 Blackcap, Whitethroat, 2 Reed Warbler, Willow Warbler, Long-tailed Tit pair (Joe Beale & John Bushell) *Greenwich Park: Reed Warbler (first of year), 2 lesser Whitethroats (one singing), Common Whitethroat territory, Willow Warbler (silent), Chiffchaff territory, 2 Common Swifts, Linnet over (Joe Beale) *Hall Marsh Scrape: Nuthatch '''in copse next to south end at 07:45 (Martin Shepherd) *KGV Reservoir: '''Little Gull (adult), 2 Artic Tern, 5+ Common Tern, 5+ Common Sandpiper, Little Ringed Plover, 3 Sanderling, Hobby, Yellow Wagtail, Wheatear (Neville Smith). *London Wetland Centre: 1 Common Sandpiper, 1 Common Snipe, 12 Common Swift, 1 Little Ringed Plover, 6 Redshank, 5 Wheatear, 1m Whinchat, 1m Yellow Wagtail, usual warblers (Martin Honey) *Mill Hill NW7: att Bob Husband; returning pair of breeding Swift noted this am. (Steve Blake) *Mudchute: male Peregrine, 11 Common Tern East, 2 Swallow North, 1 male Common Redstart (briefly on south side of Globe Rope Walk), 10 Blackcap, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Sedge Warbler, 1 Willow Warbler, 1 Chiffchaff, 2 Lesser Redpoll South; late aft Hobby West, 6 non-singing Willow Warblers (Nick Senior) *Orpington: HOOPOE in garden (Birdguides) *Otford: ORIENTAL TURTLE DOVE (Western, race meena) still present on The Butts at 08:15 (Andrew Self); long wait, 7 hours for some, lucky with only 3 hours, but bird re-appeared c4.55 and showed to about 50 observers for 15 minutes, then a heavy rain shower scattered the mob, but bird re-appeared after shower and more pics were taken, also Hobby overhead, then dashed by later; local resident served tea or coffee to birders, would accept no payment, the tea arrived at same time as bird so was too excited to think of any drinking (Andrew Verrall + very many observers) *Pinner (HA5): Robin in full song at 03:38 - woke me up , 5 Goldfinch, singing Goldcrest, Song Thrush, 2 Swift & 2 Pied Wagtail (Jon Ridge). *Rainham Marshes: 2 Whinchat on Wennington Marsh, 4 Grasshopper Warbler singing (Fraser Simpson) * Rammey Marsh: Grasshopper Warbler reeling quietly south end, 2 Lesser Whitethroat NE end (Francis Tusa)displaying Skylark (Neville Smith). * Richmond Park: Cuckoo (A.Buxton) 2 Common Sandpiper, 6 Common Tern, m Redstart, Whinchat (RPBRG) * Ruislip Lido/Poor's Field: 2 Buzzard, 2 Common Tern, 2 Swift, 4 Swallow, c10 House Martin (4 birds collecting mud in front of Water's Edge Pub), 12+ Blackcap, 2 singing Garden Warbler, Whitethroat, singing Willow Warbler, 5 singing Chiffchaff, pr Bullfinch (LNR), recently killed young Badger on main road opposite Athletics Club (Neil Anderson/Kathryn Bull) *Staines Reservoirs: Sanderling, 5+ Arctic Tern, Little Gull, Comm Sandpiper, 2 Little Ringed Plover (Dominic Pia-Twitter) 2 Whimbrel, 1 Grey Plover, 1 Dunlin and 1 Oystercatcher (Chris Turner) *Stroud Green: very vocal Cuckoo heading north at 5.40am. *Swanscombe Marshes: 1 Cuckoo, 1 Grasshopper Warbler, 15 House Martin N, 8 Swift N (P Beckenham, R Keith) *Ten Acre Wood: Lesser Whitethroat, several Whitethroat, Little Egret, Chiffchaff, Great Spotted Woodpecker pair, Greenfinch pair (Tim Rymer) *Tottenham Marshes; singing Grasshopper Warbler still, plus Willow Warbler, 2 Lesser Whitethroat (Lol Bodini) *Victoria Park: Wood Warbler singing in East Park (Jan Dobbie) *Walthamstow Marshes: Lesser Whitethroat singing in the scrub on the E side of the Flood Relief Channel, opposite the (very quiet) paddocks. 4 Swallow N up the R Lea 07:30 - 08:30 (Alastair Dent) *Wanstead Flats: Cetti's Warbler (first on patch since 2009), Sedge Warbler, Garden Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, 13 + Common Whitethroat, Willow Warbler, Whinchat, 10 + Swallow, 2 Sand Martin, 5 House Martin, 10 + Swift, Hobby, Sparrowhawk, 3 Kestrel, 2 Pochard, 2 singing Meadow Pipit, Yellow Wagtail, 4 Skylark. 2 male Reed Bunting, pr Linnet (Wanstead Birders) *Wanstead Park: Cuckoo singing by Shoulder of Mutton, Peregrine Falcon, Hobby, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 5 singing Common Whitethroat, Lesser Whitethroat, Great Crested Grebe with 1 chick, 4 Little Grebe, 5 Swift, 3 House Martin, 10 + Swallow, 2 Little Egret, Grass Snake (Nick Croft) *Woodlands Farm E4: Common Buzzard, Kestrel, 5 Swallows, 5 Whitethroats, 2 Willow Warblers, 2 Garden Warblers, 4 Blackcaps, 3 Linnets and lots of singing Song Thrushes. (Harry Harrison) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 3 Arctic Tern in mixed flock ahead of showers, plus 2 other on No4 briefly, Hobby, 700+ Swift and lots of hirundines, 3 Lesser Whitethroat, 6 Cetti's Warblers, 7 Sedge Warbler, 5 Common Sandpiper, 2 Yellow Wagtail N (Stuart Fisher). Also White Wagtail & Black-tailed Godwit '''no 4 res (Lol Bodini/Jamie Partridge). *Woodford Green: 1 solitary Swift (first sighting this year) over my garden 1200, Blackcap (a garden first) on ivy berries (Steve Howey) *Wimbledon Common: Spotted Flycatcher (David Wills). '''Sunday 1st May 2016 *Barnet Environmental Centre, Herts. EN5: Dawn Chorus highlights - Bullfinch pair, Goldcrest, distant Cuckoo, Chiffchaff, Willow Warbler with unusual song ending in "chiff chiff chiff" (Bob Husband) *Brent Reservoir: female Wheatear on playing fields, 4 Little Ringed Plover, 2 Snipe, Common Sandpiper, 5 Common Terns, Peregrine, 3 Sparrowhawks, pair of Kestrels, also prob 80+ Swift, Willow Warbler still centre oakwood, Garden Warbler still not far from northbank pond, 2 Lesser Whitethroat around, then Holly Blue, Green-veined White, Small White, Peacock + 30th Apr males of Orange Tip and Brimstone (Andrew Self, Andrew Verrall) *Burnt Oak: male Linnet feeding on the ground at 14:30. Also Grey Wagtail and Mallard pair present on garden pond for last two days (Deb Jackson) *Bushy Park: pair Blackcap, Chiffchaff, male Great Spotted Woodpecker drumming, Kestrel, 2 Mistle Thrush, Skylark singing, Song Thrush, 2 Stock Dove, male Tufted x Red Crested Pochard hybrid, no gulls (Mat Hare) *Bushy Park: Goldcrest, Housemartin, Kestrel, 2 Mistle Thrush, 2 Sparrowhawk, 3 Swallow, 3 Swift. (Ian R Watson) *Dartmouth Park (NW5): 1 Red Kite heading S at 11:35, also 1 Sparrowhawk, 2 Common Buzzards, 1 Swift, 6 Swallows and 3 House Martins (Tim Blackburn) *Eaton Park Road, N13: Swallow flew N at 13:00 (Katy McGilvray) *Greenwich Park: Common Whitethroat nest-building, Redpoll over, Egyptian Geese still with at least 7 small young, 8 Common Swifts over, 3 Goldcrest territories, plenty breeding bird activity, many migrants moved on but 37 species recorded a.m. (Joe Beale) *Greenwich Peninsula: Common Sandpiper, 2 Oystercatcher on foreshore, Sparrowhawk over dome, Little Egret, 2 Little Grebe, 7 Common Tern, House Martin, at least 2 Reed Warbler in Ecology Park, Blackcap, in Southern Park, 3 Common Whitethroat in meadow next to Southern Park (Conrad Ellam et al) *Home Park: Chiffchaff, 37 Egyptian Geese, Lesser Black Backed Gull, 4 Mistle Thrush, Pheasant, many Sand Martins, Short-Eared Owl mobbed by crow 16:30, Skylark, Song Thrush, 5 Stock Dove, several Swallow, 7+ Swift, no Black-Headed Gulls (Mat Hare) *KGV Reservior: 7 Common Sandpiper, Little Ringed Plover, Greenshank, 4+ Common Tern, 1 Arctic Tern,2 Northern Wheatear, 4 Yellow Wagtail, White Wagtail (Neville Smith et al). *Lamorbey Park: No sign of Pied Flycatcher am, pair Mute Swan, at least 9 Canada goslings, c10 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebes attempting a nest, Sparrowhawk plucking prey, 2 Peregrine, Green Woodpecker, pair Great Spotted Woodpeckers at nest hole, 2 Pied Wagtail, Swallow W, 9+ Blackcap, 2 Whitethroat, 2+ Chiffchaff, 4+ Goldcrest, Nuthatch (Ian Stewart, Mike Amos) *London Wetland Centre: 2cy Iceland Gull, 225 Herring Gull (J.Wilczur) 2 Shelduck - pair, 2 Shoveler - pair, Little Egret, 3+ Common Sandpiper, 1+ Little Ringed Plover, Snipe, 6 Redshank, 3 Common Tern, 14 Swift, f Lesser Redpoll (M.Andrews, M.Caiden, JW) *Mudchute: 2 Yellow Wagtail N, 5 Swallow W, 1 Wheatear, 12 Blackcap, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 1 Chiffchaff; later 1 Garden Warbler, 7 Greenfinch (Nick Senior) * Lonsdale Road Reservoir: 1 Common Sandpiper, 1 Cetti's Warbler, 1 Swift, 2 House Martin (Rich Petley) * Otford: ORIENTAL TURTLE DOVE still early am. (Dominic Mitchell et al via BirdGuides - photo here) and again late afternoon (BirdGuides) * Oxleas Wood Greenwoodpecker Kestrelmating Sparrowhawk Hobby Gardenwarbler Blackcapm/fm Chiffchaff Firecrest Swallow Goldfinch Stockdovepair Nuthatch Turner * Pinner (HA5): 2 Swallow over (north-west at 16:59 & west at 18:46), 2 Swift, 2 Jackdaw north, singing Goldcrest, 4 Goldfinch. Also; male Orange-tip, male Brimstone & 2 Holly Blue butterflies (Jon Ridge). *Rainham Marshes: 3 Cetti's Warblers (excellent views of one in the bushes by the main car-park), 1-2 Hobbys (landfill), Cuckoo (woodland), 5 Wheatears (landfill), Buzzard, Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Sedge Warblers, 4 Reed Warblers, 2 Blackcaps, 14 Whitethroats, Chiffchaff (making 7 species of warbler I saw here today), 2 Dunlin, 3 Little Egrets, Red-legged Partridge, Oystercatcher (in Aveley Bay), 3 Swallows, 5 Reed Buntings, 3-4 Grey Herons, Wigeon, 9 Pochard, 30+ Shelduck, around 20 Redshank, 3 Snipe, around half a dozen Linnets, 10 Skylarks, 40+ Lapwings (Alan Hobson). * Rainham Marshes West. Wryneck still early am. (Birdguides) *Sevenoaks KWT: Shelduck, pair Teal, 5 Little Ringed Plover, 6 Lapwing, Greenshank, 4+ Swift, 50+ Sand Martin, 20+ House Martin, 20+ Swallow, 5+ Garden Warbler, 10+ Blackcap, Reed Warbler, Chiffchaff, 4 Goldcrest, Nuthatch, 4 Treecreeper, Reed Bunting (Ian Stewart) *Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): 2 Hobby over, Buzzard E, Sparrowhawk,5+ Swift, 2 Peregrines, 4+ Swallow, 3+ House Martin, singing Blackcap (Ian Stewart) *Staines Moor: 3 Cettis Warbler, 20+ Whitethroats, 3 Lesser Whitethroats, 30 Blackcaps, 10 Chiffchaffs, 3 Sedge Warblers, 1 Reed Warbler (all singing), 2 Pheasant (m), 2 Hobby-one catching dragonflies, Red Kite, Sparrowhawk, 4 Kestrels, 3 Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 10 Sand Martin, 20+ House Martins, 50+ Swift- in a huge spiral above the reservoir, 20+ Swallows, Linnets, Meadow Pipits, Skylark, 3 Little Egrets, 4 Reed Bunting, 4 Redshank (Nick B). * Stoke Newington Reservoirs (East reservoir know known as Woodberry Wetlands is fully open to the public from today): Common Sandpiper, 2 Shelduck, displaying pair of Great Crested Grebes, Whitethroat, Sedge Warblers, Reed Warblers, Cetti's Warblers, Reed Buntings, Grey Wagtail, 3 Swift (Chris Farthing) * Stratford, Olympic Park: Sedge Warbler, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 8 Reed Warbler, Cetti's Warbler, 11 Common Whitethroat, Peregrine over, 10 Blackcap (Stuart Fisher) * Ten Acre Wood area: m+f Pheasant, Kestrel, 8 Lapwing, Little Ringed Plover, 8 Stock Dove, Swift, 6 Skylark, 3 Swallow (pr sat by stables where they usually breed), Meadow Pipit, 14 Whitethroat, 4 singing Lesser Whitethroat, 8 Blackcap, Sedge Warbler, 4 singing Chiffchaff, c5 Rooks back + forth (1 carrying food in throat headed south over wood so not headed for Ickenham rookery), 6 Reed Bunting (Neil Anderson/G. Westley) * Thorney C.P. :6 Common Terns on Raft, Cetti's Warbler. (Sue Giddens) *Tooting common: couple of swift circling over the common (Will Rose) *Totteridge Valley: 2 Linnet on ground, Rook, 2 Swift over (Ian Ellis) * Tufnell Park: 6 Swift, 2 Swallow over the Tube (F Tusa) * Victoria Park: m&f Sparrowhawk, pair Little Grebe, pair Great Crested Grebe, 7 Red Crested Pochard, 2 Grey Wagtails, Chiffchaff, Swift and 12 Mistle Thrush. 39 species total (Harry Harrison) * Wandsworth Common: Wheatear, 3 Swift, Swallow, 8 Blackcap, 2 Willow Warbler, 3 Chiffchaff (Nick Rutter) * Wanstead Park: Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Greylag Goose, pair Gadwall (Ian Ellis) * Yeading Brook meadows: 2 Little Egret, 3 Swift, 3 Skylark (2 singing), 5 Whitethroat, 2 singing Lesser Whitethroat, 5 Blackcap (Neil Anderson) * Walthamstow - Wildmarsh East: Grasshopper Warbler still singing very enthusiastically this evening, thanks to ProfW on Twitter for directions! Recording here (Andrew McCafferty) Archived News LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C} href^="http://www.google.com/aclk?" {display:none !important;}